The Call
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Ruby never wanted to move, not after what happened, let alone with a semester of senior year left, but will a girl dressed in blue with a secret of her own give her a reason to stay in the most boring town ever, or will she be the reason Ruby leaves and doesn't come back. Human AU, High school AU.


_A/N **not sure if this is good, depending on your thoughts I have another idea for a story, but this was the more original one, let me know what you think, if you have any questions feel free to PM me, but I probably won't give out spoilers, sorry,**_

 _ **but without further ado, chapter 1.**_

 _Beach City, how unoriginal can you get? I muse as my mom makes the turn off the highway_

 _After a few more seconds pause she sighs as we drive past the welcome sign "You could at least attempt to_

 _look happy, you know." I send her a glare and a frown before looking out the window "Come on, Rubes, you know I didn't have a choice, when they wanted to transfer me, it was between here and overseas. Plus some distance after everything that happened won't be a bad thing."_

 _"I still don't see why you reenlisted. You could've gotten out, we could've had a normal life, not moving every couple years. "_

 _"I promise, we'll stay here 'til you graduate, but Ruby, no more fights, at school or on base, you can't do that here."_

 _"I won't start any." Is my half-hearted response_

 _"I'll take what I can get, now," she stops the car in front of a house that's nice but still a standard issue, military-budget, two story with a garage, "can we start unpacking, Fireball?"_

 _"Fine." I say hopping out of the truck, pulling the tarp off the back, as the U-haul truck with the rest of our stuff pulls up behind us. The first thing I want to unload is my motorcycle, but it's blocked off by the rest of the boxes in the pick-up_

 _"Where's the drop off room this time?"_

 _"Upstairs to the right, but put what ever you can in the right room." I nod, grabbing the first box I can, it's to my room, "My room is upstairs, right?"_

 _"No, it's down the stairs." Mother says unlocking the door_

 _I hoist another box on top of the previous one and go in the house I'm immediately confronted with two sets of stairs in front of me, and two door ways to the left and right, I ignore those and head down stairs I come down to a small room, barely a yard across either direction but it has two doors, one on either side, "Mom, which door!?" I ask as I fumble for a light switch_

 _"Take your pick." She responds I turn towards the left and find that it's a bathroom, as if to prove how wacky this house is, it has two more doors leading to who knows where, I shut the door and try the other one, this one leads to a room big enough to be two rooms, in fact it looks like the had planed on it, there's a wall that has an archway half way through it, after a moment trying to figure out why I shrug it off and put the box in the middle of that room and hurry back up the stairs, suddenly feeling like someone is watching me._

 _"Hey mom, what did you mean take your pick, you usually have the rooms all planed out by the time we get to a place?"_

 _"Well, that's your surprise, this house has everything we need on the first two floors, but they have a guest bedroom down stairs, it's a little smaller the the one up stairs but I figured since you're in your senior year this year I'd let you have free reign of the basement,"_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"There are some rules, give me a heads up before anyone comes over, no alcohol,"_

 _"Standard rules apply."_

 _"How much do you have to make it livable? How much are you willing to spend."_

 _"5,000, that should be enough, and it won't even put a dent in to my collage fund."_

 _"I'll match you, you will have 10,000 dollars, but I want you to get most of the major improvements done by the time school starts back up. That's four weeks, not using shortcuts."_

 _I nod, feeling excitement, the first positive emotion in almost six months, maybe mom was right, putting some distance between what happened and us could be a good thing, "Ruby, they need me on base within the next two hours, help me get the rest of the stuff out of these trucks so we don't have to keep paying them."_

 _"Ma'am yes ma'am."_

 _"Don't get smart with your general, private."_

 _I roll my eyes but allow a voice inside my head to say,_

 _MAYBE IT WILL BE WORSE another one says, I wouldn't be shocked if the other one was right._

 _SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?_

 _PLEASE REVIEW._

 _UNTIL NEXT TIME_

 _BECKETTLOVESCASTLEALWAYS._


End file.
